


Saving Dr. Cozner

by Chocolate3271



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate3271/pseuds/Chocolate3271
Summary: “You mess my with my family. I mess with yours.” Sean Murphy tells Holt. “Tell your husband, Kevin, I’ll be seeing him real soon.”That day at the diner Sean Murphy was threatening to go after Kevin.He already had him.Picks up during the last scene of “The Favor.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell your husband Kevin, I’ll see him real soon.” 

These words echoed in Raymond Holt’s head as Seamus walked away from the table in the diner. Did he just threaten Kevin in front of Holt? The food in front of him long forgotten Holt jumped out of his chair, tossed a few bills on the table not even bothering looking to see their value and ran out the door. 

Fear coursed throughout Holt’s body as ran. His fingers trembled as called Kevin. He jumps in his car as the phone rang and rang. He hears Kevin’s voicemail come through. 

“Dammit Kevin!” Holt yells. “Pick up!” 

He begins to speed down the road as he dialed the phone again. He knew knew Kevin was at work this time of day. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he continued to try and call Kevin. Each time it went to voicemail. He kept trying as he left Brooklyn and went to the university where Kevin worked. 

On the fourth attempt to call him Holt pulled up in front of the building and sprinted inside. Not giving a damn what happened to the car. He moved quickly through the halls. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he ran to Kevin’s office. His body was trembling. Holt couldn’t remember ever being this scared before. 

After running up three staircases, Holt ran down the hall and stopped at the office of Dr. Kevin Cozner PhD. His shirt was sticky with sweat. Putting all courtesy aside, he didn’t even stop to knock and ran in. He felt his heart drop to his knees when he saw the sight before him. 

Kevin’s office was a far cry from it’s normal neat and organized manner. Instead of a neat desk, his papers were thrown about the floor, pens were scattered around the desk. A few books had been knocked off their usual positions on the shelf. The portrait of Raymond, that Kevin was so fond of was on the floor in a corner. Holt swallowed the lump in his throat as he came to the hard truth. 

Seamus wasn’t warning Holt that he was going to go after Kevin. 

He already had him. 

—-B99—-

When Kevin woke up the first thing he noticed was the splitting headache he had. He was laying on something cold and flat. From what he could make it the surface was a bit ridgied and was possibly made of metal and was he moving? 

Kevin let out a small groan and tried to sit up but was stopped by a resistance. After Kevin hit the surface a second time did he realize his hands were cuffed to the floor. Before Kevin could comprehend the van hit a dump and he hit his head a second time. From what Kevin could deduce once his head stopped throbbing, he was in a moving vehicle. Most likely a van. 

Suddenly it dawned on him what had happened. From what he could remember he was in his office preparing for an educational tour. He remembered the door opening. Something hit from behind and then nothing. He could feel his breathing picking up. He was being kidnapped! 

Kevin’s first thought after deducing this was that he desperately wanted Raymond. His second more calm tonight was to look at his environment. 

“Okay.” Kevin thinks. “Let’s stay calm. We know once Raymond finds out you’re missing. He will come find you.” 

Kevin found comfort in being able to depend on this. He knew Raymond would always come if he needed him. He knew the next step was to look around. Due to the way he was restrained he could not lift his head up high. The van he was in was dark with the exception of the natural light from the front. Kevin sees two people in the front. Two very large men. He looks around the rest of the van. There wasn’t anything he could see. Their were no windows. Just a door in the back. 

“Hey!” A voice startled him. “You ain’t supposed to be awake yet!” 

The large man in the passenger seat had turned around and saw Kevin trying to sit up. Rising from his seat the man walks over to Kevin. Kevin reacting before he could think bites the man. 

“Ow!” The man yelped. 

In retaliation he kicked Kevin in his ribs. The pain that ruptured through Kevin’s chest was excruciating. As Kevin clutched where he had been kicked, the man covered his mouth in a rag doused in something. In moments Kevin felt himself starting to slip back into the darkness. Then he felt nothing as his eyes slid shut and the darkness swallowed him whole. 

—B99—

Raymond Holt did not panic. Yet here he was. 

The entire 99 squad was working the case. The normal banter and humor was replaced with total seriousness. All hands were on deck to solve this case and bring Kevin home. Peralta and Santiago were reading and rereading files looking for anything that may lead them to Seamus. Boyle and Rosa were reinterviewing Kyle. Even Hitchcock and Scully were helping by working tiplines. Jeffords was at the helm leading the operation. 

Holt was watching all this from his office. He had been out in the forces helping with the case but every file he went over, every murder that Seamus had committed. All he could see was Kevin. He kept picking him broken, bleeding and scared. As a cop he knew to put these thoughts aside but as a husband he wasn’t sure he could. 

Kevin was always so innocent. He would never hurt a soul. While he was blunt and to the point with his words, they were never unkind. As a cop Raymond always looked at people through an untrusting eye, Kevin however was trusting. He always gave the benefit of the doubt and never passed judgement. Something Raymond admired about him. 

Sighing, Holt looked at the picture of he and Kevin he kept on his desk. The photograph was the only personal item he kept on his desk. It was a gift from Kevin as the picture was one of Kevin’s favorites. Holt kept the picture on his desk to remind him that no matter what happened during this time that he had someone to go home to. Now that person was in grave danger. 

Holt was a smart man and a good detective. He knew Seamus’ endgame was to kill Kevin. Even the thought of having to live a moment in a world without Kevin was too much to bear. He would not allow that to happen. 

“Captain.” A voice from behind him brought Holt to his senses. “You need to see this.” 

—-B99—-

When Kevin woke up again, the first thing that he noticed, besides the burning pain in his ribs, was that he was no longer in the van. He was laying on a concrete surface. Groaning he managed to sit up. 

The room he was in was all concrete with the exception of a metal door on the far wall. The walls were bare, the room contained no furniture. Just a ring in the floor that he was shackled to. The room itself was cold. Kevin shivered against the cold floor. 

Kevin did a quick check of himself. Aside from the burning ribs, splitting headache and a few cuts from the initial altercation, he did not appear to be injured. While scanning over his hand, he noticed the place on his left index finger where his ring should have been. Instead all he saw was the tan line where his ring once was. He ran his finger over the tan line. Even though he was fully clothed, he felt naked without his ring. The door opening got his attention. 

Looking up at the door, Kevin was the two big men from the van and shorter man enter. The shorter man knelt down to Kevin’s eye level. He was so close he could smell cigarette smoke on his clothes and the faint smell of whiskey on his breath. 

“Dr. Cozner.” The man says. “My name is Seamus and I’m going to be frank here. My beef is not with you.” 

“Then why am I here?” Kevin questioned the man. 

“That’ll be revealed soon.” The man explains. “Right now we’re going to make a little video for your husband.” 

Before Kevin could respond the two big man grabbed him and blindfolded him. They unlock him and push him out of the room. From what Kevin could tell they were walking down a long cold hallway. They stop thirty two seconds later. Kevin hears the click of knob and a door opening. The two big men make him go inside where he was strapped to a chair. The blind fold was removed showing they were in front of a camera. 

“Okay Kevin.” Seamus tells him. “Tell Ray hello.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain you need to see this.” Terry tells him from the doorway of his office. 

Holt wordlessly followed him to the bullpen where Peralta was holding a package. 

“This came for you.” Jake says. “It’s been scanned so it’s not a bomb.” 

Holt quietly takes the packages and examines the Manila envelope. He carefully scans the outside and looks for any marks or symbols. There was nothing of the sort. Just Captain Raymond Holt printed on the outside. Taking a deep breath, he carefully opens the envelope. The envelope contained a small video tape. As he handed the tape to Rosa, he felt a lump in the corner. He carefully tipped it to his hand. His gut dropped when the object fell into his hand. 

In his hand was a gold wedding band. Familiar etching was on the inside. 

“Kevin’s ring.” He thinks to himself. 

Holt felt a cold hand grab his heart as held the ring in his hand. 

Just looking at the gold ring in his hand, memories flooded him. The day he picked it out, the day he asked Kevin to marry him, their very short wedding, the honeymoon. All these memories were almost too much to bear thinking about. He felt Terry’s hand on his shoulder. Holt sees a small evidence envelope in his hand. 

“No.” Holt chokes out before he can stop himself. 

“I’m sorry sir.” Terry says. 

Holt knew it was protocol for the evidence to be collected and bagged. At the same time he didn’t want to give it up. It was Kevin’s ring. It was supposed to represent their love and respect for one another. It wasn’t doing anything like that in sealed in an evidence envelope. He knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he puts the ring in the envelope doing everything he could to keep his hands from shaking. 

“I know that wasn’t easy sir.” Terry says. “I promise we’ll find him.” 

Trying to take his attention from the ring, Holt asks about the tape that Rosa queued up. And silently pushed the play button. 

They watched as Kevin appeared on the screen, tied to a chair. His face was bruised. A cut was resting about his right eye. His normal perfectly combed hair was becoming unruly. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. Holt did everything in his power to suppress the noise that his mouth involuntary did. That was his Kevin on the screen. Somebody had hurt his Kevin. Holt finds himself clenching his fists. 

“Hello Raymond.” Kevin squeaked out from the video. “I was told to tell you, do not try to find me. Mr. Murphy would also like you to know that what you’re about to see is only the tip of the iceberg. You mess with his family. He messes with yours.” 

Holt watched the screen in horror as Kevin was turned around. A pair of hands on screen pulled Kevin’s button down shirt off. In the corner of the frame Holt sees a lit cigarette. He watched as the pair of hands placed the lit end of the cigarette on Kevin’s skin. Holt could feel the cold hand around his heart tightening as Kevin involuntarily yelped. Over and over again they burned him, each time Holt winced at the yelp of pain coming from his husband. His fists were so tightly clenched his fingers were beginning to lose color. The pain saw his husband in was almost too much to bear. 

“Sir.” Jake quietly said. “Are you sure you want to see this?” 

Holt didn’t answer and just kept staring at the screen. The torture only went on for a few long moments. A deep voice is heard. 

“Good bye Raymond.” 

The video clicked off. Holt stared at the blank screen for a few seconds after. No one said a word. Holt takes a deep breath. 

“I’ll be in my office.” was all he said before disappearing into the small room. 

Once the door closed behind him and he was sure no one could see him, he slid down onto the floor with his back against the closed door. His hands were shaking as tried to process and rationalize all he was feeling. He buried his face in his hands. He had never felt this out of control of his emotions. He hated the fact that he didn’t have control over anything in this situation. A single tear dribbled down his cheek. 

Trying to control his emotions, Holt takes a deep breath. He tried to start taking even breathes. Finally getting into a rhythm. A knock on the door gets his attention. 

“Captain.” He hears Amy’s voice. “We got something.” 

——B99——-

Kevin stared at the metal door in front of him. His whole body hurt. His ribs still hurt from being kicked with steel toed work boots. His head throbbed from being knocked out in his office. His back throbbed from the cigarette burns. 

He was laying in the middle of the floor where he was locked to the ring sticking out of the floor. He could feel his shirt sticking to the fresh burns on his back. The sweltering heat in the room wasn’t helping much. Looking around the room, he figured he was in a storage unit. His gaze fall from the door to the place on his finger where his ring should have been. Sighing, he runs his fingers across the tan line. He wondered when Raymond was coming. He wondered if he was going to make it out of this alive and if he didn’t what would happen to his Raymond. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach. He knew he hadn’t eaten since the morning of the day he was taken. He wasn’t sure how long that even was. It was hard to tell time in a windowless room. Every fifteen minutes or, so he was guessing, one of the big men brought him in water and forced him to drink it. He fought the first couple of times but after being kicked again, it became easier just to accept the water. The room was so hot, he would just sweat out the water in minutes. He knew the guard would be in soon with more water but he didn’t hold his breath on being fed. He felt sweat pooling under him. He figured it was time to turn over. 

“Alright. On three” He thinks. “1...2...3.” 

With all the strength he could muster, he turned himself over. His body screamed in pain. It toonhin everything he had not to scream out. After a few moments of excruciating pain, it subsided into a lingering pain. He hears the scratch of metal as the door was opened. He looked up and half expected a water bottle to be shoved in his mouth. Instead he was yanked it his feet. He felt his shoulder pop loudly when that buffoons didn’t unlock his restraint before pulling him up. After cursing at each other, one unlocked the restraint and they yanked him from the room. As soon they step out of the door, a cloth bag bag was put over his head. He could hear voices around him talking about moving locations. The police were onto this one. 

“Raymond.” He thinks. 

A firm push on his back meant they wanted him to keep walking. He felt the temperature around him drop. He figured they were outside now. A stabbing pain hits him from the side. 

“That’ll knock him out.” He heard an unfamiliar voice say. 

That was the last thing Kevin remembered before collapsing into the darkness. 

——B99——

Holt was behind the wheel of a police cruiser, his foot firmly on the gas. The siren whirling as the sped towards an abandoned storage unit site. 

From the video of Kevin, Terry noticed a very faded paint job in the background which turned out to be a logo from a shut down company. The entire squad was on their way to the sight. 

When they arrived they broke into teams where they took all sides of the building. Holt was point and giving it signals. He gives the on my count signal and counts down. 

“NYPD!” they all yelled as they burst into the building. 

They ran down different corridors in pairs. Searching for anyone. Alas they all discovered the same thing. The building was entirely empty. Holt hears all clear from all over the building. 

“Damn it!” Holt yells out while punching one of the metal doors. 

They hadn’t found Kevin. They hadn’t found anything. There only lead was a dead end. 

“Captain.” He hears Amy call out. “You need to see this.” 

Holt follows Amy’s voice to where Amy and Jake were. He found them in one of the units. In this particular unit there was a small metal ring on the ground and a pool of some liquid around it. His eye catches something and he feels his heart speed up. 

In the corner of the room was a wrist watch. Holt carefully kneels beside it. He quickly puts on gloves and picks it up. He recognized it immediately. It was Kevin’s watch. The same watch he gave Kevin for their first anniversary. The same watch Kevin had worn since the day Holt gave it to him. Kevin had left the watch for him. He was telling him that he had been here. Holt carefully closes his hand around the watch. 

“I will find you.” He whispers. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You idiot!” A voice yells. “You gave him too much.” 

“Nuh-uh!” Another responds. “I gave him what was in the syringe, like that boss said.” 

Kevin’s head pounded as he started coming to. The loud voices from the two big men were not helping the pain buzzing in his skull. His ribs were throbbing, his shoulder was sore from being yanked hard. His back was throbbing from the burns. He also felt serious pain in his right leg, which was new to him. 

His vision began to clear and a cement room came to view. It was a little bigger than the last one he was in. He felt the restraints on his wrists were attached to the floor much like the other place. 

“Hello Dr. Cozner.” Kevin hears Seamus walk up next to him. “It’s time to talk to Ray again.” 

Kevin winces at the shortened version of his husband’s name. He knew Raymond hated people shortening his name. Kevin felt Seamus pulled him to his feet and pushed him into a chair. The two men came in with the video camera. Kevin felt fear full him. He knew pain was coming. With a click the camera was turned on. He felt a gun on the back of his head. 

“You’re on Dr. Cozner.” a voice growls at him. 

“Hello Raymond.” He says as his voice shakes. “I was told to inform you that this is what happens when you mess with the Murphy family.” 

Kevin was yanked from the chair and forced to his knees in front of a small tube. He felt his heart race. He felt a hand grab the back of his neck and shove his head in the water. Kevin had managed to take a deep breath. His body involuntarily fought the water. He could feel his lungs tightening as he began running out of oxygen. He knew he could only last a few more moments. He could see spots filling his vision, when he was right on the verge of passing out he feels himself being yanked from the water. He gasped as oxygen filled his lungs again. He choked and sputtered as he tried to catch his breath bye before he could get more oxygen into his lungs, his head was dunked under the water again. This time when he was dunked, he hadn’t had time to prepare and water filled his mouth and lungs. After a few moments he sees spots again and gets yanked out. 

After a few more vicious dunk cycles Kevin was weak and didn’t have much fight left in him. He was sure this last dunk that would get him. He felt his head being pushed but before he hit the water he hear an unfamiliar voice. 

“That’s enough.” He says. “It’s not time yet.” 

The big man who had been dunking Kevin tossed him to the ground. Kevin was coughing and in pain. He could barely make his lungs work.his chest burned from the constant switch between air and water filling them. One of the big men yanks Kevin to his feet and makes Kevin talk to the camera. 

“Good bye Raymond.” 

——B99——

“Sir!” Jake yelled as he burst through Holt’s door. 

Holt in surprise shoves a framed photo back in his drawer. 

“We found Seamus!” Jake says not waiting for a response. “They’re bringing him in now.” 

Holt bolted up from his desk and marched to interrogation room three. He was furious but at least they had the man responsible. Taking a deep breath, he starts to go in when Jake stops him. 

“Sir, no.” Jake tells him. “You’re too close to this. I’ll talk to him.” 

The cop in Holt knew this was the right call. He would make the same call if any of his detectives were in the same position. On the other hand that bastard knew where Kevin was. Holt chooses to listen to his cop side and backed off and went into the observation room. He watched as Jake questioned Seamus. 

“Congratulations, detective.” Seamus says. “You got me.” 

“Where is Dr. Cozner?” Jake asks him calmly. 

“Don’t know who you’re talking about.” Seamus says. 

“You know exactly who I’m talking about.” Jake says. “You threatened him in front of Captain Holt.” 

“I don’t recall such an event.” Seanus tells him. 

Holt clenched his fists on the other side of the glass. This bastard was denying everything. It infuriates Holt but the fact it was working infuriated him even more. 

“We already have you on three other murders and countless other crimes.” Jake tells Seamus. “You might as well confess.” 

“You can’t prove I did anything.” Seamus said. 

“Sir.” Rosa’s voice almost startled Holt. “We got another tape.” 

The two got out to the bullpen where this video was up on the screen. 

“This came with it.” Rosa says as she slides Kevin’s tie into his hand. 

Holt looks at the tie in his hand. It was one of Kevin’s favorites. He only wore it with his brown sweater. He felt the cold hand around his heart return as he felt the material of the tie. 

“I’m ready.” Holt says his eyes drifting to screen. 

Rosa wordlessly started the video. Holt watched in horror as they dunk Kevin into the bucket over and over again. Holt’s heart broke a little more each time Kevin was submerged. When Kevin could no longer hold his head up the video cut to a shot of Seamus. 

“I’m sure by now you’ve found me, Captain Holt.” Seamus said. “I’m sure you’ve already tried to break me. It’s time to end this Holt.” 

They watched as the camera panned out to show Kevin being held up by the two big men. They hear the cock of gun and the safety being clicked off. 

“This is for Kyle.” Seamus said. 

Holt felt the cold hand around his heart squeeze so tight he could barely breathe. He watched in horror as Seamus pointed the gun at Kevin. 

Bang! 

“No!” Holt yells out before he can stop himself. 

Blood spread across Kevin’s white shirt. The two men drop him to the ground. 

“I win Raymond.”


	4. Chapter 4

Holt stormed into the interrogation room where Seamus Murphy sat on the other side of metal table. 

“Where is he?!” Holt shouted at the man. “Where is Kevin?!” 

Seamus did not respond to the shouting instead leaning forward and calmly saying. 

“You mess with my family. I mess with yours. I win Captain Holt.” 

Jake had to grab the furious captain before he jumped across and strangled Seamus. He pushed the irate man out of the room. 

As soon as he was out of the room Holt took a swing at a nearby wall. His fist easily passing through the drywall leaving a large hole. He felt a pair of hands pull him away. 

“Come on sir.” Terry says. “You need some air.” 

Holt was quiet as Terry led them onto the roof area. The cool air was refreshing to the angry captain. He takes a deep breath. 

“You know what Kevin would tell me right now?” Holt asks Terry. 

“No, what would he tell you?” Terry responds. 

“He would say I needed to take a step back and change my perspective.” Holt says. “Every puzzle has more than one way to solve it.” 

As soon as the words left Holt’s mouth, a realization hit him like a freight train. 

“Bingpot!” Holt yelps startling Terry. 

Before Terry could ask what Holt meant, he was already back in the bullpen. 

“Diaz, pull up the second video again.” He instructs. “Where is Kevin’s watch?” 

Jake hands him the evidence envelope. “Sir, what’s going on?” 

“We were trying to solve Seamus’ puzzle to find Kevin.” Holt explains taking the watch out of the envelope. “We need to shift our focus to Kevin’s puzzle. Like this watch.” 

He shows them the watch face. The hands on the small clock were stopped at 3:25. 

“Kevin just replaced the battery in his watch.” Holt explains. “He stopped his watch on purpose at this exact time.” 

“But what does it mean?” Rosa asks. 

“He must have heard them say something about where they were going.” Holt explains. “325 is the street number of the bakery that we buy the walnut pie at in Saratoga Springs.” 

“Alright so he’s in Saratoga Springs but where exactly?” Jake asks. 

“That’s why we need to rewatch the video.” Holt says. 

The squad carefully rewatched the second video looking for any signal from Kevin. 

“There!” Holt says. “Rewind it!” 

Rosa rewinds to the moment Holt said. 

“Right there.” He said pointing to Kevin’s hand. “He keeps holding three fingers out. He’s telling us that where he is approximately 3 minutes from highway 15. Highway 15 has a distinctive rigided road into Saratoga Springs. Pull up a map.” 

Boyle scrambles to put pull up a map of Saratoga Springs on the computer. 

“What is approximately three minutes from exit 2?” Holt asks. 

“It looks like the only things close enough are a couple of warehouses.” Boyle says. 

“That’s where Kevin is.” Holt says. “Let’s go!” 

The team scrambled to get their gear and raced out the door. 

“I’m coming Kevin.” Holt whispers to himself. “Just hang on.” 

—-B99—-

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

As Kevin lay shackled to the floor all he could hear was the far off dripping of some water. The ground underneath was coated in his own blood. Every breath he took was harder than the last. He refused to get up. He couldn’t. He had to keep fighting. If not for himself then for Raymond. He hoped Raymond figured out his clues. He really didn’t want to die here. Alone. Seamus Murphy and his goons had left him there. They were done with him. The entire warehouse was empty. There was no use calling for help. No one would hear him here. The silence around him was deafening with the exception of the far off water dripping. A nasty cough wracked his body in pain. He felt blood, line his lips. 

“Well.” He thinks to himself. “This is it.” 

His struggle to keep his eyes open was fleeting. His body was too weak to move. He felt his eyes begin to slide shut. He thinks about his Raymond. He thinks about all the good times. He thinks about Cheddar. He thinks about the laugher, the tears, the reconciliation. He thinks about that week in Paris he spent with Raymond. He thinks about the night Raymond came home from Florida. He thinks about his wedding day. 

“An efficient officiant.” Kevin smiles quietly to himself. “Oh how I’ll miss you my Raymond.” 

As his eyes slide all the way shut that fond wedding day memory begin to drift further and further away as he began to fade into nothing. Before drifting off completely he could have sworn he heard his husband’s voice right next to him. 

“Kevin!” 

—-99—-

The team had arrived in Saratoga Springs and raced to the warehouses. Raymond could feel his heart pounding in his chest as they neared the warehouses. He kept running his fingers over Kevin’s watch in his pocket. As they pulled up Holt jumped out of the car. 

“Hang on sir.” Jake said. “Running in there may get you killed. We need to do this right.” 

Holt gave Jake a simple nod and fell into position as they enacted their plan. Rosa, Boyle and Terry went into one warehouse. Holt, Jake and Amy went into another. Hitchcock and Scully did perimeter. 

Holt could feel his heart almost pounding out of his chest as he carefully made his way down a corridor. He stopped when he approached a door. He nods at the Saratoga county uniform that was his backup. With a swift kick the door gave in and Holt carefully went into the room. He felt his heart drop into his knees. 

In the middle of the room was Kevin, slumped into a pile. A sickening amount of blood was piled around him. His chest was no longer registering breaths. Holt moving automatically ran to his husband. 

“Kevin!” He yells out. 

Holt drops to his knees by Kevin. He shakily puts his fingers on Kevin’s neck. Relief washed over him when he felt a very faint but present pulse on Kevin. He hears the officer behind request and ambulance into his shoulder mounted radio. 

“There’s no time.” Holt says. “We need to go now!” 

In one swift moment Holt picks up his ailing husband. His heart clenched when Kevin’s body came up limply off the ground. Holding his husband close he ran from the room, out of the warehouse and into the cool night air. Before us could bark out an order Amy was already in an RNP waiting for them. Holt jumped in the backseat with Kevin still in his arms. 

“Go!” He yelled. 

Amy slammed her foot firmly on the gas as they took off from parking lot. While she sped to the hospital Holt was putting pressure on Kevin’s chest. He knew Kevin already lost a lot of blood.

“Hang on Kevin.” Holt yells. “Stay with me!” 

Everything happening around Holt was a blur. He could hear sirens distantly. He heard himself begging his husband to stay with him. To keep holding on. He wasn’t sure if he was telling Kevin or himself to hang on. Holt could feel his grip on his emotions giving way. He could see water droplets falling onto his husband’s shirt. It took Holt a moment to realize they were tears. His tears. The unshed tears he had kept back during this nightmare were coming full force. He could do nothing to stop the tears running down his face. His words to his husband to stay with him were mixed with the sobs he couldn’t stop. 

“Please.” 

Holt’s cracked voice whimpers. 

“Don’t go.”


End file.
